Avengers
Les Avengers sont une équipe de puissants héros, dotés de super-pouvoirs ou d'autres caractéristiques spéciales. Son objectif est de protéger la stabilité mondiale des menaces intérieures ou extraterrestres. Bien qu’ils soient principalement affiliés aux États-Unis d’Amérique, ils travaillent dans l’esprit des intérêts pacifiques du monde entier plutôt que dans un pays ou une organisation spécifiques. Les Avengers ont été assemblés par Nick Fury et par le S.H.I.E.L.D. grâce à l’Initiative Avengers comme une équipe qui pourrait livrer les batailles qu’ils ne pourraient gérer seul. Après avoir sauvé le monde à la bataille de New York, ils ont acquis une reconnaissance mondiale, désignée comme les héros de New York par beaucoup. Ils ont supervisé le retour de Loki à Asgard et ont ensuite été dissous.(Natasha Romanoff n'est pas un ancien leader) Après que le S.H.I.E.L.D. est devenue une institution morte, Stark Industries remodela la Tour Stark en Tour Avengers et l’équipe se rejoignit à la lutte contre l’HYDRA. Après la guerre terminé, Tony Stark construit Ultron dans l’espoir que l’IA serait en mesure de défendre le monde de toute menace nécessaire. Le plan échoua et Ultron entama une guerre contre l’humanité, qui se termina par la défaite de l’Ultron. Suite à la défaite de celui-ci, l’équipe a gagné de nouvelles recrues et a été relocalisées à l'installation des nouveaux Avengers. Sous la direction de Captain America, l’équipe réussi certaines missions, bien que les dommages collatéraux causés au cours de leurs conflits faits l’Organisation des Nations Unies de transmettre un document réglementant leurs actions, appelées les Accords de Sokovie. Les divergences d'opinions ont créé une fracture au sein de l'organisation qui a divisé les Avengers en deux factions, dirigées par Iron Man et Captain America. Après que Captain America ait arrêté Helmut Zemo, l'instigateur de leur combat, l'équipe s'est officiellement dissoute. mais un petit groupe composé de Captain America, Black Widow et Faucon continua d'opérer dans l'ombre. Histoire Recrutement Début d'Initiative Les Avengers sont le résultat de l’Initiative Avengers du directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. Furie s’est rendu compte qu’un groupe d’individus extraordinaires serait nécessaire pour combattre ce que les forces militaires conventionnelles ne serait pas capables de gérer seules, entraînant ainsi beaucoup moins de défaites. Les membres fondateurs sont Captain America, le premier super-héro du monde, l’invincible blindée Iron Man, le prince guerrier Asgardien : Thor, le monstre de rage connu seulement comme l’incroyable Hulk et deux d’ouvriers plus habiles du S.H.I.E.L.D., Oeil de Faucon, un archer avec une vidée parfaite et la Black Widow, une experte assassin avec un vaste ensemble de compétences. Recrutement de Tony Stark se présente à Tony Stark.]] Après avoir révélé au monde entier qu’il est Iron Man, Tony Stark retourne chez lui et trouve Nick Fury qui l'attentait chez lui. Fury a consulté Stark au sujet de l’Initiative Avengers, en lui disant qu’il n’est pas le seul super-héros dans le monde. Stark refusa mais Fury a toujours gardé son œil sur lui pour l’instant.Iron Man Rejet de Tony Stark Six mois après avoir révélé au monde entier qu’il était Iron Man, Tony Stark a contribué à stabiliser la paix entre relations d’Orient et d’Occident. Toutefois, il a découvert que la chose lui garder vivant, le Palladium, le Réacteur Arc, lui tuait lentement. Commence à faire des choses douteuses comme un don d’un grand nombre de ses objets personnels et aux contrôle de Pepper Potts de Stark Industries, Nick Fury a commencé à intervenir, envoyant à son agent supérieur Natasha Romanoff, sous le couvert de l’assistant nouveau Stark Natalie Rushman, pour garder un œil sur lui. Suite à plusieurs altercations, y compris une attaque sur Stark par Ivan Vanko et une bagarre avec son ami James Rhodes pendant une ivresse, Fury rencontrer Stark pour discuter de son état et aider à se remettre sur le chemin pour se sauver et retourner au travail. Après la conclusion d’un nouvel élément qui a stabilisé son état de santé et mettre fin à une attaque à grande échelle de Vanko, cependant, Romanoff a rédigé un rapport sur Stark et a déclaré que tandis que l’armure profiterait à l’Initiative Avengers, Stark lui-même a été jugé inapproprié et reçut à la place un poste de consultant, dont il a accepté à la condition que lui et Rhodes seraient donné médailles pour leurs exploits , personnellement décerné par le Sénateur Stern.Iron Man 2 Rencontre avec Thor with Thor.]] Après Thor a été exilé sur Terre et a atterri au Nouveau-Mexique, il a essayé de récupérer Mjølnir après avoir découvert il avait fait son chemin sur Terre ainsi. Phil Coulson a pris note de la force de Thor, quoique humaine et ses compétences de combats, rendant ses hommes « certains des professionnels plus qualifiés dans le monde ressemblent flics centre commercial salaire minimum ». Puis lorsque le destructeur est venu sur terre pour tuer Thor, Thor a volontairement remis lui-même au-dessus, un acte qui lui a permis de retrouver sa puissance et défait le Destroyer. Après cela, Coulson s’approcha de lui et Thor a juré qu’il serait un allié à la terre s’ils retournent à la recherche de Jane Foster qui Coulson a accepté. Toutefois, avant que Coulson avait une chance de lui debrief, Thor s’est envolé pour le site d’atterrissage pour retourner à Asgard pour arrêter Loki.Thor Le Consultant and Coulson conspire]] Peu de temps après la confrontation entre Hulk et Emil Blonsky à Harlem, une demande est descendu depuis le Conseil de sécurité Mondial que blâme pour l’incident mis sur bannière et que Blonsky, qui se tenait en général secteur Thaddeus Ross, être exonéré de ses crimes et placé sur la liste de l’équipe. Directeur Nick Fury ne voulait pas Blonsky pour l’équipe, mais il était pas en mesure de désobéir à un ordre direct du Conseil. Dans l’espoir de résoudre la situation pour Fury, Agents Phil Coulson et Jasper Sitwell conspiraient pour saboter la demande en envoyant dans leur tout nouveau conseillé Tony Stark pour aller parler au général. Comme prévu, Stark manière abrasive et mépris pour l’autorité entraîné Ross non seulement baisser la demande, mais aussi d’essayer de Stark supprimé de la barre. En réponse, Stark a acheté la mise en place et il devait à la démolition.Le ConsultantL'Incroyable Hulk Le retour de Captain America ]] Après avoir gelé depuis environ 70 ans, Steve Rogers est réveillé dans un hôpital de style années 1940 pour trouver quelque chose de mal. Lorsqu’il réalise le jeu sur la radio est un jeu qu’il avait déjà vu, il s’est échappé dans les rues de la ville de New York des années 2010. Là, il rencontre Nick Fury qui lui a dit de que tout cet incident visait à casser les nouvelles lui lentement qu’il avait été absent pendant près de 70 ans.Captain America: The First Avenger L'Invasion Chitauri Destruction du Projet P.E.G.A.S.U.S. ]] Dans un premier temps, où il semblait faire aucun progrès avec lui, l’Initiative Avengers a été fermé. Gideon Malick met l'accent sur la Phase 2, une initiative aux armes HYDRA désosser pour créer des armes pour la défense de la Terre et en examinant le Tesseract comme source pour ces armes. Loki est arrivé par le biais de Tesseract de « l’autre extrémité de l’espace » et a commencé à attaquer plusieurs agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., prenant le contrôle de Hawkeye et Erik Selvig avec le Sceptre et prenant la main sur le Tesseract. Suite à cela, Nick Fury re-interrompt l’Initiative Avengers et a Phil Coulson réclament Black Widow à apporter dans les autres. Coulson a sa aller à Kolkata, en Inde, pour apporter dans Bruce Banner, qui permet de suivre le cube due au fait que c’est émettant de faibles niveaux de rayonnement Gamma, dont la bannière est un expert. Pendant ce temps, fureur va à Captain America pour lui donner sa première mission depuis être réveillé. Coulson se rend personnellement à la Tour Stark pour amener Tony Stark fichiers contenant des informations concernant ses éventuels autres coéquipiers, Loki et le Tesseract.The Avengers Bataille de New York L’équipe a été montée sur l’Héliporteur et initialement eu du mal à travailler ensemble. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne voulaient pas former une équipe et ils ont soutenu constamment au-dessus des différences idéologiques. Tony Stark était peu disposé à travailler sous le commandement du Captain America. Thor a exigé que Loki lui être restitués et ne voulait pas faire des compromis. Tous les membres de l’équipe a été à l’aise avec la présence de Bruce Banner. Après que Loki tué Phil Coulson et commença son attaque principale, les Avengeurs ont décidé de mettre de côté leurs divergences et ont New York. Au cours de la bataille, ils ont appris à faire confiance à un autre et un rassemblement pour la défense de New York comme elle a été envahie par des extraterrestres appelés le Chitauri. Captain America prend le commandement de l’équipe et ils ont tous travaillent pour réprimer la force d’invasion. Hulk a battre Loki dans la soumission et Iron Man porté une arme nucléaire, a tiré par le Conseil de sécurité Mondial dans le portail à travers lequel les étrangers entrés terre et détruit leur flotte, interrompre la connexion neuronale avec leurs troupes terrestres et incapacitants instantanément leur. L’équipe a pris Loki comme leur prisonnier. Après la bataille ]] Au lendemain de la bataille, l’équipe s’est reposé et mangé au Shawarma Palace.Avengers (film) Scènes Post-crédits Alors qu’ils mangeaient, War Machine, qui était venu à New York pour aider lutte mais était trop tard, sont entrés dans le restaurant et a été introduit dans les Avengers.Iron Man 3 Prelude Plus tard, les Avengers reprennent leurs vêtements civils pour regarder Thor ramener à Asgard Loki et le Tesseract. Pendant ce temps, Nick Fury a travaillé pour ressusciter la personne pour qui l’équipe c'est "vengé", Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place d’anticiper la mort possible d’un Avenger, Nick Fury avait Phil Coulson conduire le Projet T.A.H.I.T.I., une opération à l’intérieur de la safe house où les fluides corporels d’un extraterrestre servaient à fabriquer des médicaments différents, dont un qui peut ressusciter les morts. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Coulson, cependant, recommandé que le projet arrêtez, en raison de ses effets secondaires inhabituels.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal estimant Fury Coulson un Avenger, il a utilisé la procédure sur lui de toute façon. Coulson a été relancé avec succès, quoique avec modifié souvenirs, afin de préserver sa santé mentale ; les Vengeurs ont été tenus dans l’ignorance à ce sujet, même Captain America et la veuve noire, qui a travaillé pour S.H.I.E.L.D. Compte tenu de la popularité de l’équipe était devenu, une ligne de jouets avait fait appelé le "héros de New York" avec figurines basé sur chaque Avenger..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Exploits suivants Suite à la conclusion de la guerre et la capture de Loki, l’équipe réparties pour terminer leurs propres poursuites individuelles. Captain America et Black Widow a continué à travailler avec S.H.I.E.L.D., souvent en collaboration avec STRIKE pour neutraliser les menaces. Thor revient à Asgard, livrant Loki dans les mains de la justice asgardien. Le retour du Tesseract permis Asgardiens réparer le pont Bifrost, après quoi Thor et ses alliés ont commencé à affronter les bandes de Maraudeurs qui avaient surgi entre les Neuf Royaumes.Thor: The Dark World Prelude.Ssouffrant d’un traumatisme après son expérience de mort imminente, Tony Stark axé sur le développement d’Iron Legion dans le but de contrer les menaces futures. ]] Bien qu’il soit désormais familier avec l’autre, les Avengers a continué à faire face aux menaces individuellement. Après que son ami et ancien garde du corps Happy Hogan a été presque tué lors d’une attaque terroriste apparente, Stark a lancé un défi public à le Mandarin, un sombre personnage revendiqué les attentats à la bombe. Cette action téméraire a conduit à une série d’événements qui ont abouti à Iron Man avec succès démêler la conjuration de Aldrich Killian, la tête de A.I.M. qui avaient l’intention d’utiliser Extremis pour créer une armée de super soldats et contrôler des deux côtés de la guerre contre le terrorisme. Coupé de la plupart de ses alliés, Stark a néanmoins pu vaincre le Mandarin faux avec l’aide de James Rhodes et Pepper Potts.Iron Man 3 Pendant ce temps, l’apparition de la Convergence s’est réveillé les deux la pierre de l'Infini dite de l’Ether et les Elfes Noirs, qui convoitait son pouvoir pour anéantir les royaumes neuf. Après que son intérêt d’amour Jane Foster devenue involontairement hôte de l’Ether, Thor se sont rendus à terre et abritée sur Asgard. L’attaque d’elfe noir qui a conduit à la mort de Frigga et le démantèlement des défenses de Asgard, Thor leader de recruter à contrecoeur aide de Loki et d’échapper à l’elfe noir homeworld, Svartalfheim, planification poser un piège pour les elfes noirs. Mais Loki ne trahit pas immédiatement son frère, leur plan a mal tourné, résultant en la mort apparente de Loki et de Malekith, le leader de l’elfe noir, s’échappe avec l’Ether. Retour sur terre, Thor a été incapable d’obtenir l’aide du S.H.I.E.L.D. en temps. Les elfes noirs approchait dangereusement de réussir à atteindre leur objectif, mais ont été finalement contrariés par Thor, Foster et ses collègues. La guerre a conduit Thor à renoncer au trône d’Asgard, mais à l’insu de lui permettait de Loki secrètement d’Odin et prendre le contrôle d’Asgard, laissant le sort du père de toute chose inconnue.Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres Ciblé par HYDRA Travaille toujours pour S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers a été informé de plus l’organisation récente initiative, Projet Insight, un programme conçu pour les menaces potentielles cibles avant qu’ils ont frappé. Rogers a eu de profonds doutes à propos de Insight, qui n’a fait qu’après avoir été témoin d’assassinat apparent de Nick Fury aux mains de la Soldat de l'Hiver. Dernières actions de Fury avant sa mort apparente devaient avertir le capitaine que S.H.I.E.L.D. a été compromise et donnez lui les données récupérées de le Lemurian Star. Rogers a refusé de dire tout ce qu’il savait à Alexander Pierce, ce qui incite l’organisation à lui déclarer un fugitif et tenter de lui chasser vers le bas. Rogers a échappaient à ses poursuivants et ont rencontré la Black Widow, et ensemble, le duo appris une vérité terrifiante. La conscience préservée d’Arnim Zola les a informés que HYDRA avait récupéré de sa défaite lors de la guerre et s’est rendu compte qu’afin de prendre en main, l’humanité devait volontairement renoncer à sa liberté. À cette fin, l’organisation avait infiltré S.H.I.E.L.D. lors de sa fondation, en usant de leur influence pour sèment le chaos à travers le monde. De nos jours, HYDRA avait augmenté assez grand pour prendre le contrôle presque complet du S.H.I.E.L.D. et se tenait maintenant d’utiliser Project Insight pour compléter leur plan d’urbanisme. Rogers a réussi à découvrir le véritable but d’Insight : l’élimination de plus 20 millions de personnes qui constituent une menace pour le contrôle de l’HYDRE. La quasi-totalité des Vengeurs ont été les principales cibles, y compris Tony Stark et Bruce Banner, qui est resté au courant de la menace imminente. Heureusement, Captain America, veuve noire et leurs alliés ont pu empêcher étroitement activation d’Insight, prendre vers le bas le S.H.I.E.L.D. complètement corrompu dans le processus. Après la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark a recruté Maria Hill en sa compagnie, son blindage contre la persécution légale. Stark Industries a commencé à travailler pour privatiser la sécurité mondiale et de combler le vide laissé par l’effondrement de l’organisation. Pendant ce temps, HYDRA est resté actif dans le monde entier, assurer le contrôle de plusieurs bases du Shield et continue avec beaucoup de leurs projets de recherche. Anticipant des représailles de Captain America et ses amis « colorés », chef de HYDRA Wolfgang von Strucker préparé pour les nourrir progressivement les emplacements des autre HYDRA bases afin de gagner du temps pour son groupe pour effectuer leur recherche sur le Sceptre de Loki et les jumeaux Quicksilver et Scarlet Witch.Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver Guerre contre HYDRA Combattre HYDRA Avec la menace croissante de l’HYDRA, les Vengeurs ont été officiellement remontés, avec le soutien financier de Tony Stark. À l’aide de l’ancienne tour Stark, rebaptisé Tour Avengers, comme leur quartier général, et en utilisant les nouveaux drones de l'Iron Legion, ils ont entrepris plusieurs missions à ruiner les plans de l’HYDRE pour dominer le monde. Leur principale cible était la cellule de Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, qui était en possession du Sceptre de Loki.Avengers: Age of Ultron Bataille au Soudan au Soudan]] Lorsque Black Widow ont intercepté un appel depuis le scientifique HYDRA Dr. Jensen à ses collègues à Khartoum, Soudan, the Avengers vole rapidement dans leur Quinjet à l’emplacement du laboratoire de Jensen. Si HYDRA a réussi à abattre le Quinjet, les Vengeurs attaquent férocement les soldats de l’HYDRE. Malgré leur chars, armes, et leur supériorité numérique, soldats de HYDRA a décidé de battre en retraite. Refusant d’admettre la défaite, m. Jensen a eu les Gantelets de puissance d’un soldat tombé au champ et attaqua les Vengeurs avec énergie lourdes explosions. Cependant, Hawkeye faufila derrière elle et détruit son arme avec l’une de ses flèches explosives.Avengers: Operation HYDRA Attaque sur la base de recherche d' the HYDRA ]] Grâce aux informations acquises par Phil Coulson et S.H.I.E.L.D. qui donna à Maria Hill,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen les Vengeurs ont pu enfin trouver le Sceptre de Loki dans le pays d’Europe de Sokovie. L’équipe attaque la base en vigueur. L’équipe a combattu en tant qu’unité, en utilisant des techniques de combat spécialisés qui complètent des uns et des autres styles de combat. Cette synergie, couplée avec leurs capacités et leur équipement, leur a donné un avantage décisif sur les défenseurs de l’HYDRE. Au cours de la bataille, le super-pouvoirs Maximoff jumeaux Pietro et Wanda a également attaqué l’équipe et Hawkeye a été blessé dans le processus. Tony situé le sceptre, mais qu’il allait récupérer Wanda a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour montrer Stark sa plus grande crainte : toute l’équipe de mort et les Chitauri envahir la terre. Stark Récupérée le sceptre et l’équipe retournent à la Tour Avengers. Offensive d'Ultron Crashed Party ]] Stark convaincu Thor lui laisser étudier le sceptre pour les trois prochains jours. Puis il persuada bannière pour l’aider à fusionner le Programme Ultron avec l’intelligence artificielle à l’intérieur de la pierre précieuse sur le sceptre. Trois jours plus tard, leurs expériences ont toujours échoués. Cette nuit-là, les Avengers, Maria Hill, Helen Cho and James Rhodes ont eu une partie, alors qu’ils tentaient de soulever des Mjølnir. Sans le savoir à Stark, le programme Ultron avec succès a réagi lorsqu’il est exposé à la puissance de la gemme, créant la nouvelle étant artificielle, Ultron. Après avoir fait un corps des parties endommagées des robots Iron Legion, Ultron est apparu sur le parti, proclamant que l’humanité n’était pas digne de la survie. La Légion de fer, contrôlée par Ultron, attaqua les Vengeurs, et bien que la plupart des robots est détruite, y compris Ultron, un robot réussit à s’échapper avec le sceptre, tandis que la conscience de l’Ultron échappé par internet.Avengers: Age of Ultron Argument ]] Après un bref combat, le plomb robot Ultron a été détruit, même si elle affirme qu'elle attaquerait à nouveau. L’équipe que se sont réunis, Stark a commencé à examiner le robot pour comprendre ce qui a provoqué son. Il a appris qu’elle avait détruit J.A.R.V.I.S.' mainframe en colère. Thor ont pris d’assaut en et Stark attrapé par la gorge, l’accusant d’amener la destruction de la terre, Stark défendu affirmant toutefois qu’il montait avec une solution pour mettre fin à la guerre qu’il avait causé. Stark a demandé comment ils allaient la défaite lui et Rogers ont répondu qu’allaient vaincre ou perdre en équipe. L’équipe a appris plus tard que Ultron lui-même avait construit un nouveau corps, avait créé une alliance avec Wanda et Pietro Maximoff et avait tué Wolfgang von Strucker et projette de voler le Vibranium de Ulysses Klaue. Bataille à Salvage Yard , Captain America et Thor faca à Ultron, Wanda et Pietro Maximoff]] L’équipe s’est envolé pour l’Afrique du Sud où ils ont trouvé l’Ultron, ainsi que Pietro et Wanda Maximoff, prenant le Vibranium. Ils engagés dans une bataille acharnée, avec Stark prenant sur Ultron seul tandis que le reste de l’équipe ont combattu les Sentinelles d'Ultron et les jumeaux Maximoff. Finalement, Stark ramené Ultron et détruit son corps. Toutefois, l’équipe avait été mentalement prise par Wanda Maximoff, qui leur a montré leurs pires craintes. Elle fit Bruce Banner transformer en Hulk dans le milieu de l’Afrique du Sud, et l’incroyable Hulk a commencé à détruire tout ce qu’il pouvait. Stark a réclamé son Armure d'Iron Man Mark XLIV et le ; Il a essayé de contenir la carcasse dans une cage métallique forcée, mais quand cela a échoué, les amis ont commencé à se battre. Finalement, Stark a frappé l’incroyable Hulk, mais pas sans dommages collatéraux. La Maison Barton Pour vous détendre de leurs peurs, ils avaient vu, et pour masquer jusqu'à ce que Maria Hill trouve Ultron, l’équipe est arrivée à la ferme de Clint Barton, où ils ont appris que Barton avait une femme et deux enfants. Thor est allé rapidement de rencontrer Erik Selvig afin qu’il pourrait l’aider à comprendre la vision qu’il avait été démontré. Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner a parlé de leurs relations et Tony Stark et Steve Rogers a fait valoir la raison que Stark avait créé Ultron. Nick Fury était aussi dans la maison de Barton et il a parlé avec l’équipe de leur prochain déplacement à arrêter Ultron. Bannière a ensuite rendu compte que Ultron voulu améliorer son corps, donc il avait besoin d’Helen Cho et le legs de berceau pour créer son corps ultime. Bataille de Seoul à Seoul]] Captain America, Black Widow et Hawkeye s’est envolé avec les Quinjet Avengers à Seoul pour récupérer le berceau avec le corps synthétique dedans. Tony Stark est allé à la base NEXUS à Oslo pour trouver la personne qui a empêché d'Ultron obtenir des codes nucléaires. Pendant le combat à Séoul contre l’Ultron, Wanda et Pietro Maximoff a aidé les Vengeurs contre Ultron, après que qu’ils avaient découvert qu’il voulait détruire la race humaine. Ils ont aidé à Captain America pour sauver les civils pendant la bataille. Veuve noire réussit à prendre le berceau et le donna à Hawkeye, mais elle fut enlevée par Ultron. Hawkeye dut se rendre à la Tour Avengers pour lui donner à Stark. Les jumeaux convaincu Rogers qui donne le berceau à Stark vont entraîner des troubles plus parce qu’il, comme Ultron, ne peut pas voir la différence entre sauver le monde et de la détruire. Naissance de Vision après sa naissance]] Tony Stark et Clint Barton revient à la Tour Avengers. Barton a apporté avec lui le berceau avec le corps synthétique dedans, et il est allé pour chercher des Romanoff. Stark se délectait pour bannière que J.A.R.V.I.S., qui a été détruit pas par Ultron que pensait-il, était la personne qui ont empêché Ultron pour obtenir les codes nucléaires. Stark a tenté de convaincre bannière pour l’aider à mettre J.A.R.V.I.S. à l’intérieur du corps. Dans un premier temps, refusé de bannière mais Stark a affirmé qu’il était le seul espoir, qu'ils ont pu arrêter Ultron. Bannière a alors accepté de l’aider. Comme les deux étaient presque achevés, Steve Rogers avec Wanda et Pietro Maximoff est venu et leur a ordonné de le fermer. Après qu’ils ont refusé, les deux et Barton se sont battus contre les trois, mais soudainement Thor est arrivé et relancé le corps synthétique avec son foudre. Le corps vivant sauté et brièvement attaqué Thor jusqu'à ce qu’il a regardé dehors sur la ville, le corps vivant a présenté ses excuses et s’est appelé la Vision et a affirmé vouloir aider à combattre l’Ultron. Thor a expliqué qu’il avait vu la Vision dans sa vision et la Gemme de l’esprit, l’un des six Pierres d’Infini, qui est au front de la Vision. Dans un premier temps, l’équipe ne lui ne fait pas confiance, mais comme preuve de son honneur, Vision prend le marteau de Thor Mjølnir. Bataille de Sokovia ]] Les Avengers, aux côtés de Wanda et Pietro Maximoff et Vision, trouvent Ultron dans Sokovie où Natasha Romanoff a eu lieu. Bruce Banner lui libéré de sa cellule, tandis que les Vengeurs ont évacué la ville. Tony Stark et Vision confronté Ultron et il leur révélait qu’il avait l’intention de transformer une partie de Novi Grad dans un météore, soulevé par la technologie Chitauri. La ville était aux commandes, et les Vengeurs se sont battus contre l’Ultron et ses sentinelles. Les Avengeurs a obtenu une aide de Nick Fury et Maria Hill avec l'Héliporteur et ils ont aidé à évacuer la ville et de James Rhodes, qui a contribué à la bataille. Les Avengeurs se sont regroupés pour empêcher Ultron en appuyant sur la touche qui provoquerait le météore tomber, devenant un événement de niveau extinction, tuant des milliards. Ultron réussi à tuer Pietro Maximoff, qui a sacrifié lui-même pour sauver Clint Barton. Wanda a détruit le corps principal de Ultron pour venger la mort de son frère, mais une sentinelle appuyé sur la touche et le météore est tombé. Stark et Thor causé le météore à exploser et sa Vision a détruit le dernier corps de Ultron. New Avengers La Nouvelle Équipe ." "Nous avons quelques frappeurs" "Ils sont bons ; ils ne sont pas une équipe." "Nous allons les battre en forme.|Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff|Avengers : L'ère d'Ultron}} Avec la défaite de l’Ultron, les Vengeurs originales ont pas plus. Bannière s’est envolé vers une destination inconnue et est manquant, Stark retraité, Thor retourne à Asgard recherche les Pierres de l’Infini, et Barton revient à sa femme et ses enfants. Avec l’aide de fureur, Hill, Cho et Selvig une nouvelle base pour les Avengeurs a été établi dans l’état de New York. Captain America mène maintenant une nouvelle équipe composée de Black Widow, War Machine, Faucon, Scarlet Witch et Vision. L’établissement a été visité par Scott Lang (maintenant aller par Ant-Man) qui venait de voler un ancien gadget par les ordres de l’homme-fourmi précédente, Henry Pym. Falcon et Lang entré dans une brève escarmouche, qui a abouti à la défaite de Falcon et évasion réussie de Lang avec le gadget. Falcon puis mettre le mot dans la rue qu’il cherchait des Ant-Man lui faire rejoindre les Avengers.Ant-Man Projet Ultimo à venir Attaque sur le quartier général de l'IFID à venir Captain America : Civil War À la suite les dommages collatéraux de Bataille de New York, de la bataille du Triskelion, de la Bataille de Sokovie et d’autres incidents où les Avengeurs avaient été impliqués, les gouvernements partout dans le monde créé les Accords de Sokovie. Il faudrait donc les Vengeurs s’identifient et sortir seulement sur les missions que les Accords juge leur nécessaire pour. Il en est résulté les Vengeurs fragmentant en deux parties. Iron Man, War Machine, Vision et veuve noire soutint, tandis que Captain America, Falcon et Scarlet Witch étaient contre lui. Ils sont devenus des fugitifs de la Loi lorsque Captain America a tenté de sauver le soldat d’hiver après que qu’il a été encadré pour l'attentat à la bombe au Centre International de Vienne, qui a tué le chef du Wakanda, T'Chaka et inspiré de son fils T'Challa prendre le manteau de la panthère noire pour venger. Après que découvrant que Helmut Zemo est orchestrer les événements, Captain America appelle Hawkeye sorti de sa retraite et recrute des Ant-Man pour se rallier à leur cause. Stark unifie les équipes en acceptant aide de Black Panther et recrutement Queens teenage justicier Peter Parker alias Spider-Man.Captain America : Civil War Avengers : Infinity War Avengers : Endgame Membres Derniers Membres 'Iron Man' *'Nom': Tony Stark *'Activité': 2012; 2015; 2016 - 2023 *'Description': Anthony Edward Stark, appelé Tony par la plupart, est autoproclamé génie excentrique, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope. Après avoir été enlevé par l’organisation terroriste de Dix Anneaux, qui désirait la technologie des armes de sa compagnie, Stark construit un costume de haute technologie d’armure qui l’aidait dans sa fuite. Secoué par l’expérience, Stark cherche à instaurer la paix dans le monde à l’aide d’autres costumes, chacun plus avancée que la précédente. Ses aventures héroïques ont amené en contact avec les ennemis, y compris Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko. Justin Hammer et Aldrich Killian. Cependant, sa nature autodestructrice et son amour pour la gloire fait ses actions moins discret et a attiré l’attention de Nick Fury. Stark à contrecœur accepté d’agir comme consultant auprès de l’Agence de renseignement de maintien de la paix de Nick Fury du S.H.I.E.L.D. et plus tard s’associa avec eux et les Vengeurs d’abattre [[Loki lors de l’Invasion des Chitauri. Habituellement quand pas de son propre chef ou avec les Vengeurs, il fait équipe avec son meilleur ami et partenaire, James Rhodes. Après la défaite de Ultron, Stark a choisi de quitter les Vengeurs derrière lui, ébranlée par son rôle involontaire dans le chaos causé Ultron. Captain America *'Nom': Steve Rogers *'Activité': 2012, 2015 - 2016 *'Description': Steve Rogers est un vétéran de la Seconde Guerre mondiale et le leader de l'équipe. Après que le Super Soldier Serum d'Abraham Erskine ait transformé le frêle Steve Rogers en puissant et héroïque Captain America, ses incroyables exploits de la Seconde Guerre mondiale en ont fait une légende vivante. Il est considéré comme le premier super héros du monde. Rogers a détruit plusieurs bases HYDRA, paralysant lentement l’organisation. Au cours de sa dernière bataille avec le chef de file de HYDRA, le tristement célèbre Red Skull, Rogers a percuté un avion dans l’Arctique et a gelé dans la glace pendant près de soixante-dix ans. Il a finalement été trouvé par S.H.I.E.L.D. et ressuscité. Peu de temps après sa renaissance, Rogers se retrouve seul dans un monde moderne qu'il ne reconnaît guère. Lorsque Nick Fury, directeur de S.H.I.E.L.D., a appelé Rogers pour aider à sauver le monde encore une fois, il a rapidement adapté comme Captain America, en prenant son bouclier emblématique et apportant sa force, le leadership et l'attitude sans fioritures aux Vengeurs dans l'invasion Chitauri. Après la dissolution de l'équipe à la suite de la crise d'Ultron, Captain America a formé une nouvelle formation aux côtés de Black Widow. Cependant, il a dû faire face à certains de ses membres menés par Iron Man en raison des désaccords de Rogers avec les accords de Sokovia et de la défense du soldat de l'hiver. En conséquence, Captain America a été identifié comme un fugitif. Rogers est revenu en tête des Avengers après l'attaque de Thanos sur Terre. Il a combattu dans la bataille de Wakanda afin de protéger Mind Stone de Vision, mais il a échoué lorsque Thanos a revendiqué la pierre et anéanti la moitié de l'univers. 'Vision' *'Nom': Vision *'Activité': 2015 - 2016 *'Description': Vision est une forme de vie synthétique puissante construit à l’origine par le brillant scientifique Dr Helen Cho et perfectionné par le dérangé l’intelligence artificielle, Ultron, en utilisant la puissance de la pierre de l’esprit caché dans le Sceptre. Ultron a voulu faire son propre corps de plastique, mais heureusement, le corps a été réclamé par les Vengeurs et perfectionné par Tony Stark, qui a téléchargé dedans la conscience de sa propre AI, J.A.R.V.I.S., accordant la vie synthétique. Se faisant appeler la Vision, le robot a prouvé sa fidélité pour les Vengeurs et aidées comme un ajout de dernière minute dans la Bataille de Sokovie. Vision s’était responsable de la défaite de l’Ultron et est resté avec les Vengeurs lorsqu’ils ont été réformés par Captain America. 'War Machine' *'Nom': James Rhodes *'Activité': 2015 - 2016 *'Description': USAF Colonel James Rhodes était l’agent de liaison militaire de Stark Industries et ami intime de Tony Stark. Il a ouvert son costume de Mark II et il avait modifié par Hammer Industries dans l’armure de War Machine. Au cours de l’alliance du gouvernement avec le think tank A.I.M., Rhodes fut connu comme le Patriot de fer pour remonter le moral comme il a étudié les prétendues atteintes par le groupe terroriste Dix Anneaux, jusqu'à ce que A.I.M. était exposée comme étant derrière eux et Rhodes est reprise en utilisant le nom de code Machine de guerre, qui préférait personnellement. Rhodes, assistée par les Vengeurs au cours de la Bataille de Sokovie et a rejoint l’équipe dans sa seconde incarnation. Anciens Membres 'Thor' *'Nom': Thor Odinson *'Activité': 2012, 2015, 2017 *'Description': Thor est l’héritier d'Odin, roi d’Asgard. Quand les façons têtue de Thor près plongé son Royaume dans la guerre, Odin banni Thor à terre comme punition, où ses bouffonneries surnaturelle a attiré l’attention du S.H.I.E.L.D. En exil sur la terre, Thor a appris l’humilité et a aidé à sauver ses nouveaux amis contre une menace destructrice, envoyé par son frère adoptif jaloux Loki. Dans le processus, Thor lui-même racheté aux yeux de son père et a tenté de se confronter Loki de ses actes ; la confrontation qui a suivi a abouti à l’exil de Loki propre. Après avoir été accueilli à Asgard comme un héros, Thor doit maintenant retourner à la terre une fois de plus pour éviter une catastrophe au niveau cosmique. Avec Mjølnir, un marteau légendaire avec un pouvoir immense, dans sa main, le puissant guerrier bientôt se retrouve entraîné dans une alliance improbable avec l’initiative secrète de Nick Fury, les Vengeurs, prêtant son pouvoir à leur cause contre Loki et son armée. Lors de la crise avec l’Ultron a eu lieu ans plus tard, Thor regroupés avec les Vengeurs à nouveau. Cependant, une fois que cette épreuve avait pris fin, Thor a laissé à ses compatriotes mortelles une fois de plus, retourner à Asgard pour mieux comprendre sa vision sur les mystérieux et puissant Pierres de l'Infini. 'Hulk' *'Nom': Bruce Banner *'Activité': 2012, 2015 *'Description': docteur Bruce Banner est diplômé de l’Université de Culver, qui a été embauché par militaire général Thaddeus Ross pour développer une nouvelle déclinaison du Sérum du Super Soldat qui a créé Captain America. À l’aide de rayons gamma, bannière a réussi dans ses expériences, mais les résultats étaient plus désastreuses qu’il pensait qu’il a involontairement transformé en un monstre connu comme Hulk. Maintenant, craignant les dommages que puisse infliger de Hulk, Banner a choisi de vivre une vie discrète dans les régions reculées du monde, travaillant pour guérir les malades et aider les pauvres alors qu’il tentait d’échapper à ceux qui tirerait profit de sa capacité à se transformer en la menace énorme, verte. Inconnu à bannière, Nick Fury du S.H.I.E.L.D. veilla sur lui et gardé des forces hostiles sur son dos, comme Fury a vu la transformation de la bannière comme étant un atout précieux pour l’Initiative des Vengeurs de l’Agence. Malgré son chagrin, bannière les Vengeurs a aidé grandement à l’Invasion Chitauri et plus tard est devenu très ami avec Tony Stark et travaillé avec lui plusieurs fois. Ensemble, les deux créent au départ comme un programme de maintien de la paix, que pour l’AI aller voyous et forcer les Vengeurs à assembler une fois de plus l'Ultron, l’intelligence artificielle. Dans le conflit qui s’ensuivit, la bannière a été déclaré disparu au combat pendant la bataille de Sokovia et était la dernière fois à bord les Quinjet Avengers. 'Captain America' *'Nom': Steve Rogers *'Activité': 2012, 2015 - 2016 *'Description': Steve Rogers est un vétéran de la seconde guerre mondiale et leader de l’équipe. Après que Abraham Erskine de Sérum du Super Soldat a transformé la frêle Steve Rogers le puissant et héroïque Captain America, ses exploits étonnants de la seconde guerre mondiale fait de lui une légende vivante. Il est considéré d’être les premiers super-héros du monde. Rogers a détruit plusieurs bases d’HYDRA, paralyse lentement l’organisation. Au cours de sa dernière bataille avec le chef de l’HYDRE, l' infâme Crâne Rouge, Rogers s’est écrasé un avion dans l’Arctique et a été gelé dans la glace depuis près de soixante-dix ans. Il a été finalement retrouvé par S.H.I.E.L.D. et ressuscité. Peu de temps après son renouveau, Rogers s’est retrouvé seul dans un monde modern où il reconnaît difficilement. Nick Fury, directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., phonique sur Rogers pour aider à sauver le monde encore une fois, il a rapidement revêtu comme Captain America, reprenant son emblématique bouclier et faire les Avengers à l'Invasion Chitauri, sa force, le leadership et la no-nonsense attitude. L’équipe se sépare à la suite de la crise d’Ultron , Captain America a formé une nouvelle gamme aux côtés de Black Widow. 'Black Widow' (ou "Veuve Noire") *'Nom': Natasha Romanoff *'Activité': 2012, 2015 - 2016 *'Description': Natasha Romanoff, mieux connue comme Black Widow, est un ancien espion russe et membre du S.H.I.E.L.D., l’Agence de contre-espionnage international qui fonde les Vengeurs, dont il s’est effondré aux mains de l’HYDRA. Même dans sa courte carrière au S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Romanoff a transformé espionnage déguisée en une forme d’art. Armé d’un vaste complément d’armement de haute technologie et de l’armement, ainsi qu’un vaste répertoire d’arts martiaux et entraînement au combat au corps à corps, ensemble de compétences Romanoff semble connaître aucune limite. Après que Loki déclare la guerre sur Terre, Romanoff rejoint les Vengeurs, malgré ne pas appliquées à l’initiative et a grandement contribué au combat de l’équipe contre Loki et les Chitauri. Elle et Captain America sont restés membres de l’équipe après la défaite Ultron, recruter de nouveaux membres aux termes de l’avocat de Nick Fury. 'Le Faucon' (Falcon en V.O.) *'Nom': Sam Wilson *'Activité': 2015 - 2016 *'Description': un autre vétéran de l’US Air Force, Sam Wilson était l’un des pilotes d’essai pour le harnais de vol EXO-7 Falcon, mais après que son partenaire Riley a été tué au combat, il a travaillé comme conseiller pour les anciens combattants à Washington, D.C., où il fit la connaissance avec Steve Rogers. Rogers et Romanoff s’est tourné vers son aide quand ils ont découvert le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait été compromise par l’HYDRE, et il a enfilé ses ailes à nouveau pour aider à arrêter le Project Insight. Par la suite, Wilson a étudié le Soldat de l'Hiver, les allées et venues au nom de Rogers comme il a été préoccupé en dirigeant les Vengeurs contre l’HYDRE, avant de rejoindre la seconde incarnation de l’équipe. 'Scarlet Witch' *'Nom': Wanda Maximoff *'Activité': 2015 - 2016 *'Description': Wanda Maximoff est originaire du pays européen oriental de Sokovie qui a grandi seul en compagnie de son frère jumeau, Pietro, après que leurs parents ont été tués par des armes de fabrication de Tony Stark. Dans un effort pour aider à purger leur pays de la guerre, les jumeaux a accepté de subir des expériences avec le Sceptre, sous la direction de Wolfgang von Strucker de HYDRA cellulaire et réalisé des superpuissances ainsi, avec Wanda atteindre divers telekinetic et énergie manipulant des capacités. Dans sa mission d’apporter sur le génocide de la race humaine, Ultron a pris grand usage de la paire, manipulant leur inimitié envers Tony Stark pour servir ses propres besoins. Mais après avoir appris les vrais motifs de l’Ultron, Wanda et Pietro se sont rebellés contre l’androïde et rejoignent les Vengeurs dans la Bataille de Sokovie, où Pietro a été tué, laissant Wanda dévastés. Elle rejoint plus tard avec la seconde incarnation de Captain America des Avengers. 'Hawkeye' (ou "Œil de Faucon") *'Nom': Clint Barton *'Activité': 2012, 2015 *'Description': Clint Barton, également connu sous le nom de Hawkeye, est un agent d’élite du S.H.I.E.L.D. Un maître tireur d’élite et spécialiste dans le tir à l’arc, Barton a été attribué sur diverses missions différentes et fait face à nombreux dangers dans sa carrière. C’était une de ces missions qui valut son camarade, Natasha Romanoff, S.H.I.E.L.D. Avant l’Invasion des Chitauri, Hawkeye fut chargé par Nick Fury de surveiller Erik Selvig tandis que le docteur étudiait le Tesseract ; Hawkeye a été par la suite un lavage de cerveau par Loki lors de la destruction du projet P.E.G.A.S.U.S. et contre son gré l’aidait à mettre en place son invasion de New York. Cependant, après l'attaque sur l’Héliporteur, il a été libéré du contrôle mental de Loki et rejoint les Vengeurs pour lutter contre les extraterrestre armée de Loki. Après cela, il a continué à travailler pour S.H.I.E.L.D. jusqu'à son effondrement, après quoi il puis revient aux Vengeurs et les a aidé à faire baisser l’Ultron. Une fois que cette menace avait été traitée, Barton a choisi de ne pas rester avec les Vengeurs, plutôt revenir à sa femme et ses enfants. Membres Décédés 'Quicksilver' *'Nom': Pietro Maximoff *'Activité': 2015 *'Description': Pietro Maximoff était un homme qui est né dans le pays d’Europe oriental de Sokovie avec sa sœur jumelle, Wanda. Lorsque les jumeaux étaient des enfants, leurs parents sont morts dans un attentat à la bombe portant sur la technologie des armes de Tony Stark. Comme les deux grandi, Sokovie a été pris dans des troubles et de guerre constante et régulièrement, les jumeaux ont pris part à diverses manifestations destinées aux forces militaires en voiture hors de leur maison. Wolfgang von Strucker, le leader d’un secret HYDRA groupe mis en place en Sokovie, recruté à Pietro et Wanda pour prendre part à une série de tests impliquant le sceptre. Transformation de l’énergie depuis le sceptre des jumeaux, leur accordant des superpuissances. Pietro lui-même était doué d’une vitesse surhumaine, et ses talents ainsi que sa soeur a conduit à leur endoctrinement par Ultron dans sa campagne contre les Vengeurs. Les jumeaux assistée Ultron grandement pendant un temps, avant d’apprendre ses intentions génocidaires envers l’humanité ; ils se sont tournés contre Ultron, décidant au contraire aider les Vengeurs l’arrêter. Cependant, Quicksilver, a été tué dans la bataille, shot dead protégeant Hawkeye et le jeune garçon qu’il avait essayé de sauver. Relations Alliés et New Avengers Facility.]] *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Helen Cho *Erik Selvig *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Laura Barton *Cameron Klein *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Jasper Sitwell † (anciennement) *Sharon Carter *T'Challa/Black Panther (équipe d'Iron Man) *Bucky Barnes/Le Soldat de l'Hiver (équipe d'Captain America) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (équipe d'Captain America) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (équipe d'Iron Man) *Thaddeus Ross (équipe d'Iron Man) Ennemis *Loki *Chitauri *Leviathans *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † **Jensen *Ultron † **Ultron Sentries † *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † *Helmut Zemo Apparitions Notes *La formation des Avengers des mains du S.H.I.E.L.D. se produit dans The Avengers suivant les prémisses des , la réinterprétation moderne des Avengers dans l'univers des comics. *En dépit du fait qu'il ne soit pas un véritable membre des Avengers, l'agent Phil Coulson et considérer comme l'Avengers qui est tombé par Nick Fury. *Avec les exceptions de Black Widow et Hawkeye, l'ordre dans lesquels ils apparaissent suivent la version comics, tout comme ceux qui seront introduit plus tard. **Hank Pym/Ant-Man et Janet van Dyne/Wasp sont découvert comme d'anciens membres des Avengers dans les comics, c'est d'ailleurs Van Dyne qui y a donner son nom à l'équipe. Références Liens Externe * Catégorie:Groupe Catégorie:Équipe